Play Along
by IMAC11
Summary: When Emily and her two year old daughter are kidnapped by a delusional man who wants them as his own, can Emily keep up the act long enough to survive? Or will Hotch have his family torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

Emily hated these dinners. The ones that you have to go to and sit and listen to while higher ups talked. It wasn't making her day any better. First off, they couldn't get a sitter for Jack or Mia for the dinner so they had to take them with them. As much as she loved Jack and her daughter, something about having them sit at a dinner and be well-behaved for two hours just didn't seem easy. Plus, she was pretty sure Strauss would frown upon bringing a 2 and 6 year old to the dinner. Granted she could handle Mia and Aaron could handle Jack, she didn't want Strauss up her ass about it. So here she was, struggling to get Mia into her tights and her wee little dress with a little red ribbon around the poofy black waist. Then she fastened a little red flower onto Mia's little pony tail of light brown hair.

"All done sweetie." she cooed, as the little girl giggled before sticking her thumb into her mouth.

Emily tickled the girl's stomach before easily lifting her into her arms, one of which snaked under the girl's legs to support her.

"Come on, let's go get daddy so mommy can get ready." she smiled as she walked out of Mia's room.

She turned down the hallway to go to her room and saw Aaron helping Jack into a little suit. Aaron looked over at Emily and smiled.

"She looks cute." he said before smiling at his daughter.

Emily smiled and walked into her room before setting Mia in a play pen and walking into her bathroom. She shed her shorts and shirt and slid the black dress up her legs and the thin straps over her shoulders. She put on some lipstick and slid on her heels before letting her curly hair out of her pony tail and brushing her teeth. Once she was confident she looked fine she went back out to her room and scooped up Mia and went to see Aaron. He had dressed Jack in a suit and a little red tie to match Mia. Emily smiled and rocked Mia as she talked to Aaron.

"Well don't you two look nice and handsome." she commented at Aaron who matched his son.

"As do you guys." he responded as he tapped Mia on the nose and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"You ready to go?" she asked as the four of them made their way down the hall.

"Yeah, I think, I wish we didn't have to go to this thing." he said, straightening his tie.

"Don't we all?" Emily joked as she opened the door. They walked to their car and Aaron helped Jack into his carseat as Emily strapped a cooing Mia into hers. Emily smiled and

looked at Jack.

"You ready buddy?" she asked.

"No mommy, I wanna stay home." Jack said with a pout.

"Aww, I know baby, I want to stay home too." she pouted back at him. "But you look handsome." she said as she shut the door. She got into the front seat and fastened her

buckle. She looked over at Aaron and smiled.

"Heya stranger. " she said, holding his hand. He looked over at his wife and smiled.

"Heya back." he answered.

Emily looked in the back to see Jack happily playing with Mia and she smiled. She turned back around as Aaron drove and looked out the window. They came to an intersection and stopped at the light. The light turned green and they started to go.

"What the-" Emily let out as another SUV came hurtling towards them. Emily's mind raced as she thought of her daughter and Jack in the backseat.

"Aaron!" she screamed. But it was too late. The SUV hit theirs right on Aaron's side. Emily screamed as the airbag burst and she lost consciousness.

Emily woke up in a darkened room. It took her a minute to realize what ha happened and she felt a panic attack coming. Where was her daughter? Where was Jack? Where was Aaron? Were they even alive? These questions filled her head and she started hyperventilating. The only reason the attack stopped was because of the crying that filled the room. A cry that had kept her up so many times before. Mia's cry. She frantically got up and looked around desperately. She spotted her child in the corner and nearly ran over to her when the chain attached to her ankle ran out, causing her to fall. She was barely more than an arms length from her daughter but she wasn't close enough to reach her. Emily's heart clenched as her daughter cried on, unable to help her, Emily felt tears come to her own eyes. She was so focused on trying to reach her crying daughter that she missed the man coming into the room. Emily didn't notice that her chain around her foot had been loosened, she just scrambled to her daughter. She scooped Mia up into her arms and held her close to her chest while she rocked her.

"Shh. I got you. It's alright." she whispered to her crying toddler.

Mia still was dressed in her dress as well as Emily. Emily quickly checked the garment for any blood and scratches. After that she looked into Mia's eyes to see if there was any signs

of a concussion. After concurring that Mia was okay, Emily finally calmed down.

"You're a great mother you know?" a voice asked.

Emily whirled around. Tucking Mia into her hip she faced the voice.

"Who the HELL are you?" Emily nearly screamed. The man walked over to her and cupped her cheek.

"I'm your husband and your future." Emily turned in disgust.

"You are neither one of those things." Emily spat. The man walked up to her and slapped her across the face, hard.

"I went through all that trouble to get you away from that stupid man you were with and his is how you repay me?"

Emily paused. "Wait, are you saying you're the one who hit our car?" Emily demanded.  
He nodded.

"I thought you were brighter than that Emily." he sneered. Emily lost it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You could've killed Mia or Jack! How on earth do you think that could've been a good idea? Do you know what that could've done!?" by the time Emily was done screaming at him she was in tears.

She hugged Mia closer, kissing her head, whispering calming things in her ear. The man walked over to her and reached for Mia. Emily turned away from him sharply.

"WHAT do you think you're doing?!" she asked.

"Seeing my daughter, now hand her over." Emily scowled.

"You're insane." she whispered harshly. "You aren't touching Mia at all." he laughed harshly before pulling a gun out of his jacket and pointing it at the back of Mia's head. Emily's breath caught in her throat.

"Give. Her. Here." he said again. Emily shuddered before slowly unwrapping her arms around her daughter and hesitatingly handing her to the man before her. He rocked her back and forth.

"She really is cute. She has your eyes." Emily nodded, staring at her daughter, willing her to be okay.

After awhile he handed Mia back and Emily tucked her into the crook of we neck. The man made a move to grab Emily's arm and upon seeing her flinch and begin to turn away he tilted his gun towards Mia's head and smiled as Emily went rigid and allowed him to grasp her arm. Mia looked up to her mother and smiled. Emily looked down and forced a smile at her child. She wanted nothing more than to hold Mia and tickle her and laugh with her, but right now she was more interested in keeping her alive. She knew Aaron would look for her. If he was even alive. The guy had hit his side of the car, he took more than she did. But that wasn't her current worry. She let the man guide her through the doorway, the warm air seeping through her relatively thin dress. She felt his hand sink lower and she shuddered. Eventually his arm found its way around her slim waist and he pulled her into his side with little resistance on her part, largely due to the fact that his gun was still drawn. He walked her through the house and she gazed out the windows into the woods. Had she been alone she would've thought about running. She could survive out there. But she wasn't going to risk the life of her two year old to do that, but then again, would she be any better off here? Emily was still trying to work it out in her head, but one thing was for sure- She was getting Mia out of here, whether she came with her or not.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY! Uggggg. I wrote and published this on my IPod. Not fun. But worth it! I absolutely refuse to write Trapped on here because I already have it almost done on my laptop. And the chapters are long. See I had its next TWO chapters ready but then it crashed and thought it would be funny to delete them. I apologize for the wait and since Spring break is coming up I shall try and update all my stories once or twice. I promise. Please read and review, and as always, ENJOY! Thanks:)

* * *

Aaron woke up to a hospital room and the face of David Rossi. He stopped for a moment and then it hit him. Emily. Mia. Jack. The crash. He looked up at Dave.

"Where are they? Where is my family?" he asked desperately.

Rossi gazed at him for a moment before speaking. How do you tell a man half is family is gone?

"Jack is in the waiting room with JJ and Reid. He had a broken wrist and some scratches but that's it. As for Emily and Mia, I don't know how to say it Aaron, but they're gone."

"What?! What do you mean gone?"

"They weren't in the car Aaron. They were kidnapped." those words made Aaron's heart crumble. His wife and daughter. Gone.

* * *

Emily allowed the man to guide her into the kitchen where she smelled something cooking. He looked at her and spoke. "Why don't you and Mia go get cleaned up for dinner?"

Emily stopped and turned her head to look at him.

"We don't have any clothes here. This isn't our home."

"It is now. There's clothes in Mia's room for her. As for you, there is a new dress laying on our bed." he smiled. "Mia's room is the first door at the top of the stairs, the bathroom is next, and our room is at the end of the hall." Emily just nodded.

"I don't even know your name." she said quietly.

"Jason. " he said before turning back to the kitchen.

Emily readjusted Mia before slowly walking through the living room, gazing out the almost floor to ceiling window. She continued on to the wooden stairs and began her trek up to the second floor. She got to the top and walked into Mia's room. It was light pink with a little bed and decorated with happy things like butterflies and flowers. Emily felt an overwhelming sense of fear. Jason planned on keeping her here. As a real family. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a little pair of aqua pants and a light pink shirt with a flower on it for Mia. She then left the room and went into the bathroom.

She started the bath and waited for the water to fill up. She looked on the mirror and saw her reflection. She had scrapes on her arms and bruises, as well as a bruise on her cheek and neck and a cut on her forehead. She was thankful that Mia had no such marks. After awhile she carefully undressed Mia before shedding her own clothes. She closed the door and made sure it was locked before she picked Mia up off the sink and slid into the water with her daughter.

She gasped at the feeling of the water in her cuts and felt tears spring to her eyes. She looked at Mia who was happily splashing the water and laughing. Emily smiled before sitting up and pulling Mia closer to her. She grabbed the bottle of Johnson's baby shampoo and laughed. Had he been watching her? Or did he have a type and intended on getting a small child? She hadn't even thought about profiling him yet. She slowly worked the shampoo into Mia's hair after she closed Mia's eyes. She grabbed a cup off the corner of the tub and rinsed it out of her hair. Then she proceeded to lather a sponge with soap and slowly cleaned off her daughter. She didn't bother washing her self because she had nowhere to put Mia. She sure as hell wasn't leaving her with Jason. She would usually give her to Aaron to watch while she showered. Aaron. Jack. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Her family was gone. She had Mia, sure, but she wasn't sure she could keep it that way. If Jason wanted to kill her he would, leaving him and Mia. Or of course, she felt more tears roll down, he could just kill Mia. She gripped her child tighter and smiled as she laughed at the bubbles. She put her hand on Mia's head and kissed her. She slowly lifted Mia onto the rug outside of the tub before standing up and getting out herself. She grabbed two towels and wrapped one around her mid section then she bent down to dry Mia off. Once Mia was dry, Emily slid on the pants and shirt she had gotten out of Mia's "room" and picked up the small child. With a shaky hand she opened the door and felt the cool air hit her bare skin. She walked slowly down the hall and into her new "room." she set Mia into the bed and held up the dark blue cocktail dress Jason had selected for her. It was exactly her size. And under it were a pair of black lace panties and a matching strapless bra. Emily felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. This guy new intimate details about her. Like her underwear and bra sizes as well as her dress size. He also knew Mia's sizes as well. Emily slid the undergarments on and the dress. Emily could see why the freak had picked this dress. It barely went to her knees nor did it cover up her chest as much as she would've liked. She looked in the mirror at herself. Her wet hair was curling at the tips and she could pick out the different cuts and bruises on her arms and neck.

She gathered her wits and picked up Mia before walking down the hall and making her way down the stairs. Emily got to the bottom and yawned. It was dark out now. She looked down at her daughter and saw the girl's eyes closing. She walked into the kitchen and stopped when Jason looked over at her.

"You look amazing." he commented, letting his eyes roam over her figure.

Emily fought the urge to turn away, but remembered how easily he would pull a gun on the half-asleep two year old in her arms. She nodded her head.

"How did you know my sizes?" Emily questioned with a wavering voice.

"I've been watching you for some time." he said casually before turning back to the pan of Fettuccine Alfredo he had in front of him.

Like watching someone was completely normal. Emily just gulped. He knew her favorite dish as well. One Aaron prepared often. She didn't think she would be eating much tonight though. He grabbed two plates and a little bowl for Mia. Then he dished out the food before setting it on the table. There was a glass of juice for Mia and a bottle of wine for the adults. Emily took her seat and set Mia in the high chair next to her. No one said anything throughout the dinner. Emily didn't eat, she just focused on getting Mia to eat. Jason came over and poured her a glass of wine. She refused to drink it, but one quick glance to Mia and how Jason was staring at her, the words "Drink it." filled the room and she did, fearing for Mia. He got up after awhile and walked over to her.

"Are you done?" he asked. Emily nodded.

"I'm going to go put Mia down for bed." she said quietly before getting up and lifting Mia out of her high chair.

Jason nodded curtly and began to clear the table. Emily walked up the stairs and into Mia's room. She laid the child down before checking that she was asleep. Once she was satisfied the girl was asleep she quickly walked into her room and began frantically searching for a phone. She looked everywhere and couldn't find one. She even checked the master bathroom but found nothing. She turned off the lights and sat at the foot of the bed. She got up and turned to look in the closet. She missed him coming in behind her and soon she felt an arm snake it's way around her waist and a metallic click. She felt the hand cuff on her wrist and began to struggle.

"Don't fight Emily. We wouldn't want to hurt you, would we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I lied. I did write again in my iPod but I literally have nothing else to do and I couldn't get this out of my head:) please read and review! I hope you enjoy:D

* * *

Emily let out a strangled gasp as she realized her wrist was now in the hold of handcuffs and grunted when the back of her legs collided with the front of the bed. Emily felt the now familiar surge of fear rush through her veins as her back hit the mattress.

"You know what I hate, Emily?" Jason said, hovering over her.

Emily shook her head and tried to squirm out from under him, even though his grip on her waist was like iron.

"People," he said, moving his hand to her wrist. "Who," he added, yanking her arm up to the wrought iron headboard. "Snoop," he attached her handcuffed wrist to the headboard, "Around." He finished, putting her other wrist in the handcuff which held her arms securely above her head.

"Please don't do this, Jason." Emily pleaded, hating the sound of fear and weakness in her voice. She should be fighting him off. Not letting him do this. Her daughter was in the next room for goodness sakes.

"Please don't do what, Emily?" Jason asked, his hand now moving from her wrist to cup her jaw. "I'm only making love to my wife. It's not anything out of the ordinary."

Emily fought the urge to throw up and a shiver coursed through her body. "I'm not your wife. You aren't my husband. This isn't normal." She spat.

Jason's face contorted in to anger and his hand flew from her jaw to slap her hard across the face. Emily's head flew to the side and she let out a small cry of pain. Jason fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head up to his mouth.

"You will be whatever the hell I want you to be. Or the little brat of yours is dead, got it?" He whispered harshly into her ear. Emily felt a tear roll down her cheek and looked at him.

"You'd kill your own daughter?" She asked quietly, hoping if she played along he'd leave the subject alone.

"That's more like it, Emily!" He smiled. "Now, back to the good stuff." He sneered, his hands going to her waist and tugging on the material of her dress.

Once Emily felt the cool air hit her chest, her breathing became rapid. This was really happening. There was no denying it now. Jason slowly tugged the dress down her body, and when it was completely off, he sat there and gazed at her. Emily began to feel more tears slide down her cheek, taking her eyeliner with it as Jason gazed at her body like a hungry animal.

"I knew you possessed beauty, but this," he said, looking down her body, "this is amazing." He commented, smiling almost crazily.

Panic began to rise in Emily's stomach as Jason's gaze hardened on the scar on her stomach.

"What is that?" He said angrily.

"It's nothing." Emily replied in a shaky voice.

Jason's hand locked itself around Emily's throat and began to squeeze.

"You aren't very good at answering questions are you?" He asked, smiling as she began to writhe beneath him due to lack of air. "I said, What. Is. That?" Jason said, releasing his grip on her throat.

Emily coughed, trying to get much needed air back into her lungs while Jason drew slow circles around the scar with his finger, waiting for her response.

"Someone from my past gave it to me." She answered, it wasn't a lie, but she didn't plan on going in to detail.

"Who? Why would someone hurt you?" He asked, his hand coming up to caress her cheek.

Emily scoffed and looked at him for a moment.

"What?" He said, oblivious to the fact that she meant he was.

"His name was Ian Doyle, and I had to go undercover to get a profile. I sent him to prison and when he came back he hunted me down," she paused, "and gave me this."

"Ohhh. That's right, I forgot you were and FBI agent, previously CIA, Interpol, I believe?" He said, his eyes meeting hers.

"Ho-ho-how did you know that?" Emily asked, squirming again, extremely uncomfortable with the fact he knew that about her.

"I know alot of things about you Emily." Jason smiled.

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned, internally battling whether or not she wanted the answer.

Jason's hand moved under her head and he pressed his face into her hair, deeply inhaling. Jason moved his mouth to her ear and smiled when he felt her shiver.

"More than you'd think." He whispered, before placing his lips on hers and kissing her.

Emily actually gagged and nearly choked when he took that as an opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. His other arm slid under her back and un-did her bra, before pulling it off completely. Jason got off of Emily and stood up, leaving her feeling very exposed. Jason took of his shirt and his pants, as well as sliding off his boxers. Emily's eyes widened at the sight of him fully aroused. If this was going to happen, it was going to hurt and Emily admitted it, she was scared. Jason laughed and walked over to her, then began sliding her underwear down her legs. Jason climbed back on top of Emily and gripped her hips.

"You ready baby?" Jason asked.

Emily's eyes hardened and she glared at him. "I'm not your baby." She said, words dripping with anger.

James laughed coldly and slammed into her body, not caring that she wasn't ready and the pain was excruciating. Emily didn't have time to think of her toddler before the scream ripped out of her throat. Jason completely ignored her, his arousal dulling his senses as he continued to force himself inside her. He dropped his head down to her now exposed neck and bit hard, causing another whimper to leave her mouth. He continued his trail of nipping and biting along her collarbone, still showing himself into Emily who had given up fighting.

"Please. Stop." Emily begged.

"I'm not done yet Emily." He sneered.

After about five more minutes Emily finally felt her body betray her. She shuddered and came as Jason continued to thrust into her, progressively harder. Emily felt him finish in her and closed her eyes. Thank god he was done.

"That was amazing, Emily. We'll have to do it again." He moaned, rolling off of Emily and reaching towards the nightstand.

Jason rolled over to Emily, who flinched when he reached over her. He shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like "We'll have to fix that," and unlocked her hands. Emily's arms fell limply down to the pillow and she grunted in pain. Emily tried her best to wrap the sheet around herself and roll over, not like it mattered but she hated feeling so revealed. Jason knew what she was doing and allowed her to do it. After all, she'd learn. She was going to be with him forever. Emily silently cried herself to sleep and hoped she could see her family in her dreams and escape this nightmare.

Late at night, Emily woke up to a cry that had kept her up before. Mia's cry. She rolled over to find that Jason was gone. And the master bathroom was empty. Thoughts raced through Emily's mind as she tried to scramble to her feet, despite the intense pain between her legs. But the only two that stuck were the fact that her daughter was crying and the maniac that kidnapped them was nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily walked into her daughter's room and stilled Jason was standing there holding Mia.

"So nice of you to join us, Emily." He said, looking over.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, her voice wavering.

"Comforting our daughter." he said simply.

"That's not your job she snapped.

"You're right, I suppose. My job is teaching you your place." Jason snapped back, setting Mia down. "Let's go back to bed, shall we?" he smiled, pulling Emily put of the room.

Once they were back on the bedroom, Jason threw Emily on the bed. Emily tried to struggle underneath the man. He pushed her arms above her head and leaned down to her ear.

"You can either stop struggling and go to fucking sleep, or we can have some fun. You pick."

"I-I-I'll go to sleep." Emily got out.

"Good girl." He said, biting her neck, causing a pained gasp to leave her mouth. "Good girl."

Emily eventually went back to sleep, through much trouble. The whole time, Jason had been stroking her stomach and thighs. She wasn't surprised when Mia cried again that night. Emily tried to pull herself out of bed and attempted to walk. She failed. Her legs were so sore she just buckled. The noise woke Jason and he got out of bed. He walked over to Emily and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he questioned.

"Having a picnic. What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going to get my daughter who is crying." she retorted. James smiled as he slapped her across the face and she fell once more.

"What did I tell you about smart mouthing me?"

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." she said, anger evident in her words.

"Well, not nice then." Jason said. "Let me show you what happens to mean people in this house." he said.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and ripped her underwear off.

"Please don't. Not again. I'm sorry, I was just worried about Mia." she pleaded.

Jason smiled and leaned into her ear, "Maybe next time you'll be nicer." he sneered.

Then he reached down and undid his pants, laughing as her eyes widened and she struggled to get away from him. He dug his knees into her thighs and roughly shoved himself in, smiling when her mouth opened to scream in pain, but nothing came out. He began to pump in and out of her while his hand was on her throat choking her. Emily's eyes started to flutter closed and he released his grip on her neck. He continued moving within her for another five minutes until her screams were reduced to dull whimpers of pain. Then he pulled it out of her and slid her underwear on. He pulled her by her arms off the bed and shoved her on the floor.

He knelt down to her face and whispered, "Now go get your daughter, she probably wonders why her mommy doesn't love her enough to come when she cries."

Emily felt the tears rolling down her cheek as she struggled to get up while Jason went back to bed. She managed to get up and walk to the doorway. She used the walls to get to Mia's room and went in. She walked over to Mia's bed and slid the guardrail down. She scooped up the crying toddler into her arms and nuzzled her nose as she tucked her into her neck.

"I love you so much Mia." Emily said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Emily continued to whisper things in Mia's ear and patted her back until the little girl finally calmed down. Emily didn't want to go back to Jason or leave Mia alone so she grabbed Mia's blanket and pillow and laid Mia down on her stomach on the floor as she got down on her knees and lay down herself. Then she pulled Mia on top of her chest and wrapped her arms around the girl. Emily turned on her side, ensuring that Mia would be covered from all angles. Only then did Emily allow her eyes to close and drift off into a light sleep. Jason got up that morning and was surprised to see that Emily wasn't next to him. He wandered into Mia's room and found her on the floor wrapped around her daughter. He smiled and reached down for Mia. As soon as he had her out of Emily's grasp, Mia woke up and wailed. Emily's eyes shot open and she got to her feet ignoring the pain that went through her legs.

"What are you doing?" Emily demanded.

"Holding our daughter." he answered. Emily reached for Mia but he turned away.

"Ah ah ah." he said, smirking.

"She isn't your daughter. Give her here now." Emily said, her words dripping with venom. Jason set Mia in her bed and allowed Emily to comfort her. As soon as she stopped crying, Jason yanked Emily out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Well after last night I figured you might want a shower. And since I do too, I figured we could save some water." he said as he pulled Emily into his side. Emily whimpered.

"Could I just take a quick one by myself?" she asked. Her stomach dropped as he answered.

"No, I wouldn't want to miss out on this." he sneered as he pulled her into the bathroom.

Emily struggled to get out of his grasp but to no avail. He shoved her into the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it before turning to Emily who had fallen into the corner when he shoved her. She was shaking and had tucked her knees up to her chest. He pulled her up and smiled as he realized she was only in her underclothes. He pulled her against him and began to undo her bra clasp.

"No! DON'T touch me!" she screamed. He chuckled as she wrestled to get out of his grasp. He continued until he had it fully off before sliding her underwear off and shoving her forward. Emily stood in front of him completely naked and shaking. He walked over to her and moved to brush a piece of hair out of her eyes and stopped when she flinched. He wrapped his fingers around her throat and slammed her up against the wall.

"Don't flinch honey. I wouldn't hurt you." Emily continued choking until he released her. She got herself under control and managed to speak.

"Really? That's not what it seemed like when you raped me." she said, her voice wavering.

He stopped and glared at her before turning and walking over to the shower. Emily let out a breath, relieved he didn't do anything and sighed. She froze when she heard the water come on. He turned and grabbed her fore arms and pulled her up.

"Ready?" he asked as Emily's eyes widened and she went rigid.

Before she knew it she felt the hot water cascading down her body and she felt Jason press up against her. Emily backed up to the back of the shower and tried to turn away. Jason man handled her back to the center an turned her so her back was against the shower head. He opened the shampoo and began to scrub her hair and rinsed it. Then he grabbed the body wash and moved to wash her when her small hand grabbed his wrist.

"Please. Let me do it." she begged. He smirked before handing her the washcloth and stepping back.

"By all means." Emily tried to shield herself as he watched her clean her body. Once she was done he gripped her shoulders and began nibbling on her collarbone. Emily lat out a pained grasp and tried to back into the wall.

"Jason. Please. I have to feed Mia breakfast." she said, pleading with her eyes. He stopped and then nodded.

"Okay." he pulled her out of the shower and handed her a towel. She dried off before putting on the robe he handed her. She quickly left the room when he turned around. She hurried to Mia's room and scooped the toddler into her arms


End file.
